


Simple Things

by sightandsound3733



Series: Guns For Hire AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightandsound3733/pseuds/sightandsound3733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple job, in and out with little chance of anything fucking up. Unfortunately this is never the case because why on this godforsaken planet would like every be simple?</p><p>Oh well. It can't be all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

It was supposed to be simple.  
  
A simple take down of one of the heads of the wannabe mob family on the rise. Nice and easy and with a big paycheck slapped across it. All South needed to do was go in and keep them busy while North set up the kill shot from the building over. They were flying solo, Recovery called away out of state on a big take with Tex, but that was fine. They could handle this.   
  
…  
  
It was supposed to be  _fucking simple_.  
  
But one wrong move and it all fell to shit.  
  
Leave it to these newbie fucks to think they were in the Godfather and have fucking guards posted all over the fucking building. Every floor, every window, there was a guard. And leave it to their fuckhead of a client to not fucking tell them about it.  
  
The minute South started working her half of the job, North radioed her, sounding like his feathers were getting ruffled, and for once, it wasn’t because of her. Which just fucking set her teeth on edge.  
  
His position had been compromised, which meant hers had as well and now here they were, in the middle of a fucking firefight that was quickly traveling out of the warehouse district and into more residential areas.  
  
Not. Fucking. Good.  
  
"North!" She shouted into her radio, ducking behind a building, cursing to herself as she saw her fucking giraffe of a brother sticking out like a sore fucking thumb the further they were getting from deeper seeded parts of the city. "We gotta fucking get out of here!"  
  
"Working on it," He shot back at her, and she could see him shouldering his gun, and ducking into the park across from her. "Cover me, if we can just get Martinez then we can ditch, the rest of them don’t matter!"  
  
"What are you doing? North! You are not the fucking reckless one get your ass back here!"   
  
Of course he ignored her. Fucking moron.  
  
South grit her teeth, cocking her pistol and wishing that she had her missile pod but she’d left it with Connie for maintenance because this was supposed to be fucking simple, goddammit!  
  
She followed after him, lucky enough not to have any goons on her tail, and a decent enough distance from the fighting, the muted clicks of the guns going off with their silencers being all she could hear, that she had some sort of an advantage. She ducked behind one of the greenhouses that lined the park with wildflowers, and through the foggy panels was able to watch as North took down two of the guards tailing him. 

They were lucky, there had been a passing of a plague cloud just a few days previously, which meant that most everyone was still content to avoid the outdoors for at least another day or two, and the park was basically abandoned. Which meant a whole bunch of assholes with guns were free to do as they pleased.   
  
She knew her brother. He’d take out the guards, get himself to high ground and they’d regroup so they could just make their kill and get back to base. They could still salvage this, and it would be— What the fuck was he doing?!  
  
North had frozen for a split second clearly focusing in on something and then he was bolting to his left, diving to the side and— oh. Oh no. South felt ice slip into her veins as she saw the kid that had come up the path and into harms way, watched as North dove and shout and pulled the kid into his arms, turning his back to the guards. She knew what would happen before it did.  
  
North’s shout of pain only made her grow colder, and sent her running right into action.   
  
It was blur, white hot and anger driven. She moved on instinct and adrenaline and pure icy fury. She could barely register North’s voice over the radio, talking with his voice weak and breathless, but talking non the less. He wasn’t talking to her, was far to gentle and reassuring to have been aimed at her. He knew not bullshit her when he was hurt.   
  
But it was to that soothing tone that she shot a bullet into the heart of the final guard what felt like hours after he fell. She moved back toward him, stepping over bodies she’d dropped and through quickly pooling puddles of blood in the grass.  
  
She stopped a few paces away from him, blinking at the sight of a kid, the kid that North had saved, kneeling next to her brother. North was sitting slumped against one of the greenhouses, a blood drenched hand clasped over the wound in his side and he was talking to the kid. It clicked in her head that that’s where the soothing voice he was using was aimed at and she sighed.   
  
Okay sure.   
  
"North," South called to him, continuing her approach. Her voice drew both of their attentions. North gave her a weak wave and she knew he was smiling at her. "Scale of 1 to 10, how bad?"

"Four," Surprisingly it’s the kid who answered. He was small, kind of scrawny, no more than seven or eight she’d guess by his size alone, but he looked up at South with no fear or hesitation in the line of his spine, even with what he had to have just seen her do. "I’ve asked him like six times and it’s been a four every time. I think he’s lying."  
  
"I’m not lying," There was laughter in North’s tone and South relaxed a bit at the sound. "I’m fine. Just gotta get me home."  
  
"Who’s the kid?"   
  
"South, meet Theta. Theta, this is my sister South. He’s been keeping me company." There was an odd sort of tenderness to his tone, one that she remembers from their childhood, the way their father used to talk to them when she couldn’t sleep at night. It was soft and familiar and aimed at this kid for who knows what reason.   
  
"I’ve been trying to keep him awake because he saved me and I don’t want him to pass out and die." The chipperness there betrayed the slight shake to the kids tone and South had to smile. That was why. Kid was spunky. She knelt down next to him, laid a hand on his skinny shoulder.   
  
"No worries, Theta. North’ll be just fine. Promise." She reaches into her pocket to hit her beacon, not recovery but medical, knowing it would signal Carolina or Connie to send someone to pick them up and to patch North up just fine. "You want to help me get him home? Then we’ll call your parents or whatever and get you safe too."  
  
"My brothers," Theta corrects, but he seems to relax at her touch. Weird, but nice. North was smiling at her, she fucking knew he was, didn’t need to see his stupid face to know that he’d taken easily to the kid and that god dammit he was smiling at her now.  
  
She couldn’t help but feel like this was different. That this was a whole new plateau for them, that this kid wasn’t just another random they’d saved. It was the way North was sitting, angled toward him, the tone of his voice and the way he felt warm under her touch. It was the way he was at ease around them, even after everything he’d had to have seen. Theta didn’t seem to care that she’d just shot a whole bunch of guys bloody, didn’t seem to care about anything except North being okay.   
  
She couldn’t help her smile and the feeling that this wasn’t going to be simple in the fucking slightest.   
  
Only difference was that this time, she could hardly find herself caring.


End file.
